Too Much Of You Is Never Enough
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Here she was again. Lying curled in a ball, tangled in his sheets. How she got there—it was the same old story, just a different day.


Too Much Of You, Is Never Enough

**A/N: **Here's my next GG C x B oneshot. It's still not my best, but I think it had its moments. It was written, again, prior to the finale. And this would be, I guess, set a few years into the future. Anyway, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own GG.

**Too Much Of You Is Never Enough**

Here she was again. Lying curled in a ball, tangled in _his_ sheets. How she got there—it was the same old story, just a different day.

Even with the foot of space between them, which she had created once he dozed off and she realized she would not be sleeping, she could still feel the warmth radiating from his body. She wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand, it only made her keenly aware of his presence and thus reminding her that she had, in fact, returned to _his_ bed _again_. Yet, on the other, it was oddly comforting because she knew he was still _there._

She was tempted to gather her things and try to sneak out, before he woke up, but she thought better of it. Instead she sat up, keeping the sheet wrapped tightly around her, and turned her body so she could see him. She tilted her head as she observed his sleeping form. He was sleeping on his stomach, and the sheets had fallen to drape across his waist, leaving his back exposed. She took in his peaceful resting face and the rise and fall of his chest. Never before had she been so enthralled by another human being. She couldn't explain what had come over her. One minute she was considering leaving and the next she was watching him as he slept.

"I'm flattered, but watching me sleep is a bit creepy, don't you think, Blair?"

Blair started as his voice reached her, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," Chuck murmured, his eyes still closed. Then he began to sit up, "You're still here. I'm surprised."

Blair scoffed indignantly, "Why wouldn't I still be here?"

Chuck tilted his head, so that he was staring her right in the eyes. "You're usually half way back to Nathaniel by now."

"That's absurd," Blair pursed her lips. She began to twist the sheet between her fingers. "You know Nate and I have been through for a long time now, just as well as anyone."

"That's what you always say, yet somehow you always end up back in Nathaniel's arms," Chuck responded evenly.

"It's different this time."

Chuck snickered, "You seem to say that a lot too."

"If you wanted me to leave, you could have just said so." Blair replied, standing and taking the sheet with her.

She began to collect her clothes, getting dressed as she went. Chuck just sat lazily on his bed. He watched her closely as she darted around his suite, mumbling to herself. He picked up a few choice words mixed around with a few "insufferable asses" and "ill-bred bastards." It crossed his mind that he should probably say something to make her stay. That's what he wanted, for her to stay. Yet every time she ended up in his bed, she had the tendency to run as far away as she could afterward. He had no intention of fighting the inevitable. So he didn't say a word.

Once she was fully dressed, she turned around to face him. Her hands were on her hips as she addressed him, "That's it, huh? You're not going to say anything else? You're just going to let me walk out?"

"If that's what you want, Blair," Chuck answered, gesturing toward the door, "Go right ahead."

Blair huffed, grabbed her coat and her purse, and rushed out of 1812. The door slammed closed behind her and Chuck collapsed back on the bed. It always ended like this, with her walking out on him. Chuck was about to turn over and catch a few more Zs, when his door flew open and Blair blew back in. As he sat back up to receive whatever she had to throw at him, he was rethinking ever giving her a card key.

"Did you forget something, Blair?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, yes I did. I forgot to say that I was a fool to think that this time might actually be different. It was a mistake to ever think we could work." Blair exclaimed, tossing her purse and coat back onto his couch.

"You're the one that just walked out, not me." Chuck countered, getting up off the bed and putting on some pants.

"I only walked out because you started in on me about your insecurities over Nate. If you paid attention to anything outside of your little 'Look-at-me-I'm-Chuck-Bass-I-can-do-anything-I-want' world, you would have noticed that Nate and I have been over for a long time. And that's the truth, not just something I was saying to appease you. I'm a Waldorf, I don't stoop that low." Blair responded. "And if you're going to obsess over Nate so much, maybe you should just _sleep_ with _him_!"

"But then I wouldn't have this verbal sparring I so enjoy in the morning."

"You're unbelievable." Blair growled. "We've been doing this back and forth thing for years. I'm really not sure which you're afraid of more—me leaving you for Nate or me actually staying."

Chuck scowled, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then what is the problem, Chuck? Why can't we just be together? Because I came here last night thinking that maybe this time we could."

"Is that what you really want Blair?" Chuck questioned.

Blair sighed, "Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

"When you consistently walk out on me…" Chuck trailed off. "My answer would have to be yes."

"Well it is true," Blair responded. "Every time I'm with you it's great and then it starts to feel like it's too much—but no matter what I do it's _never enough_. I want to know what it would feel like to actually make it past the one night. Are you so opposed to that? If you are, I'll just stop trying. I don't want to waste my time."

"Blair…"

Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I'll just go. It _never _changes, I don't know why I try."

"Blair."

"What?" Blair let out another sigh as she turned back to face him.

Chuck took a few steps toward her, "Our history is against us, and as much as I hate to admit it, a part of me will always be afraid you'll leave me for another chance with Nate. I can't promise you anything except that we can try—because I could never get enough of you Blair Waldorf."

"Do you mean that?" Blair replied quietly. "You're not just saying what you think I want to hear?"

"I mean it." Chuck answered simply.

He closed the distance between them, one hand finding her waist, the other fingering her curls. He pulled her towards him and a whisper of a smile crossed her lips just before he kissed her. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss with equal fervor. She let out a squeal when Chuck picked her up, laughing lightly laughing as he maneuvered over to his bed where he was going to show her just how much he meant those words. He had not, and would never, be able to get enough of Blair Waldorf.


End file.
